houtianfandomcom-20200213-history
Lan Lian
History Lan was born in June of 88 ASC, twelve years before the war ended. She is the elder daughter of Lady Sho and Lord Peng, and four years older than her little sister, Li Lian. When she was born, Peng was the governor of a fairly insignificant Fire Nation colony in the Western Earth Kingdom. Lord Peng taught her to use a katana, which she is pretty good at now. Lady Sho was a firebender, and taught Lan all she knew in the Firebending area. That was up to a lower intermediate level, where Lan is now. They lived there until the war ended when Lan was twelve. Sho, Peng and Li now live on a fairly insignificant Fire Nation island, and they vacation on Ember Island every summer. Lan traveled the Fire Nation, starting when she was fifteen. Generally, she moved north - from their southern island up to the Capital. These travels had their interesting parts, but mainly Lan just wanted a teacher. In the Capital, she finally found a sifu in Lord Touda Lung Hua. They met in Harbor City, getting off to a rocky start. Lan is still slightly hesitant around Sifu Touda, but is delighted to finally have a teacher. She is currently residing with her Great-Aunt Muu in the Crater. Lan joins her family on Ember Island for a summer reunion, and sometimes, when her mother pesters her enough, during the rest of the year. She and her sister, Li are very close – Li is her widdle-baby-sister-kins, forever and ever, and will never be anything else, despite the fact that she is “Fifteen, Lan, get off my back already”. Lan is overprotective of Li in some ways (read: boys), and under-protective in others (read: weaponry). Firebending WIP Personality Lan isn’t afr aid to speak her mind. When people are being polite, they call her strong-willed. When stuck-up old fashioned Fire Nation nobles aren’t particularly concerned about being polite, they call her an ill-bread absolute shame to the Fire Nation despite the perfect pedigree that Lan subsequently waves around in their faces. She likes it when they sniff and stalk off afterward. Lan usually takes these sentiments as compliments…not that she actually cares what stuck-up old fashioned Fire Nation nobles think of her. She has a good heart, but is generally bad at being polite, refined, kind, courteous, ladylike...basically, she finds anything to do with any sort of manners/thoughtfulness difficult, and gets nervous and stutters a bit when she is being un-uncivilized. Lan has no hesitations about eating one out of house and home or putting dirty feet up on clean white fabric. She frequently does it. But that’s not to say Lan is a total lost cause. She can be polite, and often is; it’s just that she’s uncomfortable and stutters when she does. And Lan, well, she’s not exactly a connoisseur of stuttering. Lan has a sharp sense of humor, the main subjects of her sometimes-cutting wit being everything that moves, everything that doesn’t, as well as a lot of other stuff. She usually takes jokes fairly well, and pretty much the only jokes that will earn you one of her swift punches to the jaw are ones about her height, name, or baby sister, Li Lian. (Jasmine Lotus) She is very stubborn, doesn’t give up easily, and will go to great lengths to prove someone/thing wrong. Lan is fairly intelligent but easily distracted, and often things go right over her head. Unless, of course, it’s a joke or a prank. When she fights, Lan is not above fighting dirty. For, of course, “A fight isn’t about being honorable. It’s about winning. And if you missed that, I begin to severely question your intelligence.” Because of that, Lan isn’t exactly loved in the Fire Nation. Lan isn't very adept at sucking up to people she dislikes, and can hold a grudge for ages. She does not believe in self-derogatory acts. Lan is generally rather talented at getting herself into awkward, dangerous, or generally I-shouldn't-be-here-right-now situations. Relationships Lord Peng and Lady Sho Lan is very close to her parents. Her mother, Lady Sho, taught her much of what she knows about Firebending, and her father, Lord Peng, taught her katana and was always a strong figure for her to respect. Unfortunately, their general perfectionism somewhat grates on Lan's personality. This is one of the reasons she has spent so much time away from her home. Li Lian The two sisters, Li and Lan, are very close, and while Lan was traveling they kept up a constant correspondence with each other. The two girls do have furious arguments, where insults fly fast and furious. As well as other household objects. In general, though, they have a constructive, kind relationship. Liu He Touda Rain Jin Fen Category:The Dawn Category:Fire Nation Category:Noblemen Category:Original Characters Category:Touda's Students Category:Fire Bender